Audio and video conferencing systems are becoming more popular in the United States and around the world. In a conventional conferencing system, one participant communicates audio signals to other participants (often through a multipoint conferencing server or other unit) and receives audio signals from the other participants (indirectly through the server). The participants may also exchange video images allowing the participants to see one another.